Rejecting the Darkness
by strawberries
Summary: Songfic Yami Bakura wakes up after his duel with Yami Yuugi in the Battle City Finals to find a certain brunette female watching over him.


Rejecting the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N: This story originally had inserts of the song "Burning Bright" by Shinedown. However, due to FFdotnet's most recent stupid rule, the song itself has been removed. To read the unedited version of this songfic, please visit **http:an-eternityDOTcom/vexation/rtd.html**.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I cracked open my eyes, not that they truly belonged to me. Shewas sitting next to me, watching over me. Her soft fingers were caressing my hand. I resisted a shudder. I guess I had to pretend to be my host again. I was pretty good at that. A simple 'I'm better, thanks' would suffice and then I would get the hell out of there. Even though I had been disqualified from the Battle City Finals, I still had some scores to settle.

"Poor Bakura-kun," she whispered. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I kept them firmly shut for the time-being. The little wimp was fine; I took the brunt of the attack, after all.

She brushed back the hair on my forehead and checked me for any signs of a fever. Her hands were cool, but they burned me to the touch. Damn woman. When did she plan to stop fussing over my host's body? She took the hand she was massaging into hers and held it. It was a comforting notion, something I was not entirely used to.

I sighed pleasurably and cursed inwardly when I heard her sharp intake of breath. Unable to continue the ruse any longer, I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She smiled brilliantly.

"Oh, Bakura-kun! Thank goodness you're all right!" she cried, enveloping me in an embrace as I sat up in the bed. I put on my best Ryou-smile and laughed idiotically.

"Sorry to have worried you, Mazaki!" I apologized, scratching the back of my head for extra measure.

She looked at me strangely, and I wondered if I said something my host would not have. Did he call her Mazaki or something else? Oh, hell. She sat back on the chair near the bed silently.

With an accusing stare, she said, "You're not Bakura-kun."

I was not in any mood to play brainwash with her, so I replaced my goofy grin with a scowl. "How very observant," I spat.

She glared at me. "You're despicable." She rose to leave the room, but I stopped her with a tight grip on her wrist. She looked sharply down at me.

"Listen, little girl, I don't want you running your mouth to the Pharaoh," I warned.

She ripped away from my hold and wrinkled her nose angrily. "I won't say anything."

I grinned wickedly in approval. "That'a girl."

She made a sound of disgust. She turned away from me and gathered her purse, intending another attempt at leaving. She glanced back at me from the doorway. "I hope someday Bakura-kun can get rid of that ring. It will do him a world of good without you."

I merely lifted a brow. "Aw, what's wrong with me?" I asked, feigning hurt. She pursed her lips together, turning, and taking a few steps back into the room. She crossed her arms over her bosom.

"You're a psychopathic masochist."

I chuckled and walked up to her. Stopping mere inches in front of her, I leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "You don't know the half of it." I could hear her breathing quicken.

She stood, paralyzed by the husky statement murmured so close to her. I snaked my tongue out to lick at her earlobe. She gasped in outrage. She stepped away from me and moved to slap me. I easily caught the offending hand and brought it to my eager tongue, as well.

"You pig," she growled. I laughed darkly.

"Do pigs do this?" I asked. Before she could wonder at my statement, I crushed my lips down onto her softer ones. She screamed into my mouth and pounded on my chest. She bit down on my lip, and I finally released her. My tongue slowly licked at the drop of crimson blood on my lower lip. I watched her gaze at the action in mesmeration.

After a moment of silence as she stared at me, I smirked. "This is the part where you run away."

She seemed to remember herself, for she did just that. At the doorway, she looked back at me with a deep blush staining her cheeks. I grinned at her with narrowed eyes, and she disappeared out the door. I whistled to myself.

Maybe Battle City was not such a loss, after all.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I hope you enjoyed reading this. It was just a little snippet to pass by my hours of procrastination when I should be writing a report on Mesopotamia. If you'd like to read more Yami Bakura x Anzu good-ness, please check out Vexation at **http:an-eternityDOTcom/vexation.**


End file.
